


The Last Time

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Modern university AU originally from the mind of the lovely Lucianhuntress. Oneshot on my take for the last time Noctis and Eve spend the night together.





	The Last Time

“I’ll walk you home.” Noctis stood up and reached his hand for Eve. She swatted it away with a giggle and hiccupped.

“Thanks Noct, but it’ll be fi–ne. I’m not that– drunk even– whoops!” Eve hiccupped between every few words, but managed to keep a wide smile on her face. She was positively high as a kite. It was really the time for her to go home in bed and sleep away until the inevitable hangover would run over her like a truck.

Noctis frowned at Eve. He was somewhat drunk too, but not nearly as wasted as she was.

“Let’s go dan–ce!” Eve said and giggled.

“Eve, you really should call it a night,” Caitlin said eyeing her swaying roommate.

“Yes Eve, you should go when you still can actually walk,” Ignis said with a sigh.

“Right, listen to them. Let’s go,” Noctis said and gave Eve a pleading look. Eve batted her lashes a few times before yielding.

“Aww, fine. You barely know each other and you’re already ganging up on me. Not fair,” Eve said and pouted. She allowed Noctis to take her hand when she climbed up from the couch.

“Bye Caitlin! Bye Prompto! Bye Gladio! Bye Iggy!” Eve waved at each one of them as Noctis was walking her towards the exit.

The night air was crispy and cool. Eve was stumbling forward and Noctis kept a tight grip on her hand. She began swinging their hands back and forth in the air, humming loudly. It made Noctis smile.

“You’re silly when you’re drunk, you know that?” he said.

“I’m hungry,” Eve said.

“You wanna go get a pizza or something?” Noctis asked.

Eve nodded eagerly.

An hour later they had empty pizza plates in front of them. The mood was exhausted from the declining state of drunkenness and late time of the day. Eve was sucking the last soda drops through a straw.

“Shall we then, if you’re fed now?” Noctis asked and got up from leaning heavily in the chair.

“Hey you ate as much as I did,” Eve pointed out. She was already feeling better in terms of soberness; not sober yet, but not full-ass drunk either.

“And it was great.”

They were back walking outside in the city, heading towards Eve’s apartment. She could really have made it home by now on her own, but she didn’t want for Noctis to leave just yet. They had this… arrangement that nobody else knew of. Sometimes it was better to go home together than alone and since neither of them was dating nor had anyone in their radar, it was just an innocent diversion.

Eve didn’t even ask Noctis whether he wanted to come in when she turned the keys in her apartment lock. It was safe to assume that he would. If she would have asked however, it might’ve signaled him that she didn’t wish him to come in, but was just offering out of politeness.

Their relationship was not complicated. Eve and Noctis had grown up together. They were childhood friends. They were on the same wavelength so to speak.

The first time they had kissed was in kindergarten. Noctis had pecked Eve’s mouth when she had agreed to loan her sand bucket and shovel for him. The second time had been an accident at a high school dance they had been in together. Eve had been shoved accidentally on the dance floor, making her to bump on Noctis’s mouth. After that she had ran away crying, but he had ran after her. That had led to their third kiss, the first proper one.

Noctis closed the apartment door after them. The place was very familiar to him with the exception of Caitlin’s belongings. He took his shoes off and looked around curiously at the new furniture.

“Come on in…” Eve said out of habit as she kicked her heels away from her feet and tottered towards her bedroom. Noctis followed her.

Eve began shamelessly undressing her accessories and stockings.

“Would you mind?” she asked lifting her hair up so that Noctis could unzip her dress.

“Of course,” he said and pulled down the zipper. His hand lingered on her lower back. A smirk formed on Eve’s lips as she let the dress fall dramatically on the floor.

“I’ll be right back,” she said and slipped into the bathroom with a wink. In the meantime Noctis made himself comfortable, getting ready to go to bed. He wasn’t going to walk home anymore at that time. Prompto would buy anything if he would say Eve hadn’t felt good and had wanted him to stay.

Noctis was already under the covers, playing King’s Knight on his cellphone, when Eve emerged from the bathroom. She was makeup-less and in her underwear. It was a sight Noctis would never get used to even though he had seen Eve like that a dozen times already. She didn’t bother to try to look special in front of him anymore. It was just Noctis after all.

Eve dug in under the covers and snuggled against Noctis’s shoulder, looking at his cellphone screen.

“You’re losing,” she stated.

“No, I’m not,” Noctis said tapping furiously at the screen. After fifteen seconds the match was over and Eve was right. She giggled and nuzzled her nose against his bare shoulder. Noctis let his arms fall on his stomach and sighed. He put the phone away.

“You’re like a bad luck charm,” he said leaning his head on the side to see Eve’s eyes.

“Mm-hm? Thanks,” she said curling her arm over his chest. She moved her leg slowly up his and pushed her hips against him.

“Or a distraction,” Noctis whispered, “A really bad distraction. You know, you looked really hot on the dancefloor.”

Eve smirked. “Oh yeah? Are you just sucking me up?”

“Of course not. I love the headless chicken dance,” Noctis said jesting. Eve wrinkled her nose at him.

“You’re just terrible, you know that, Noct.”

Noctis’s fingers traced the outline of Eve’s hips, slightly tickling. “If you say so, Eve.”

”Have you been working out?” Eve asked feeling out his abdomen, her hand travelling slowly further down.

“Once, maybe.” Noctis lifted Eve’s chin in an attempt to press his lips on hers.

Eve stopped before their lips made contact. “This is seriously the last time,” she whispered.

“As always.”

“We need to meet new people.”

“Totally.”

They kissed in a sloppy passion, hands wandering around each other’s bodies. Noctis’s fingers quickly found the fasteners on Eve’s back, making her strapless bra fall between them. Eve threw them on the floor and let out a gasp of pleasure when his fingers moved to tend to her exposed chest.

“Let’s just do snuggles and cuddle afterwards,” Eve murmured.

“Aren’t you needy tonight,” Noctis said smirking.

Their whole evening had been a kind of foreplay, both wondering whether they would find themselves on each other’s arms by the end of the night. There had been only a handful of student parties which hadn’t ended in this way. And they partied almost every week.

Noctis’s hand travelled all the way down to move Eve’s underwear out of the way. She let out a moan when his fingers stroked her and dipped inside her.

“Do you have a water bucket in your panties?” Noctis asked.

“What?” Eve asked confused and frowned.

“Cause it feels like I just soaked my fingers in one.”

“Haha, very funny. Can we do this now or do you have more jokes?” Eve said.

The upside was that since Eve and Noctis knew each other so well already, they could usually make at least a couple of rounds in which both of them could finish. That night was sloppy and exhausted from the first day of school, but it was the perfect way to unwind and relax for both of them.

“How do you wanna do it?” Noctis asked, kissing the skin on Eve’s collarbone.

“Mm. Rock-paper-scissors on who is on top?” she suggested.

Noctis leaned back from her and Eve drew her hand from his back.

“Ready? Three, two, one– Damn it,” Noctis said and shook his head. He had pulled scissors and Eve had rock.

Eve grinned. “Looks like it’s your turn to do the heavy lifting.”

Noctis reached out to take a sheath for his manhood from the upper night stand drawer. Eve watched him put it on and eagerly pulled him on top of her when he was ready to sink in her. Noctis exhaled with the tiniest grunt and Eve let out a pleased sigh at the same time. It felt again like a long wait was over as their hips pushed together.

Noctis was moving slowly on Eve, her quiet sighs and moans the only sound in the night, when a short rustle and a loud thump carried over from the front door. They both froze. Noctis shot a confused look at Eve.

“That’s Caitlin,” Eve whispered. Noctis began pushing himself up from her, but she grabbed his waist and kept a tight grip. “Don’t you dare stop now.”

“Is she alone?” Noctis asked, rather mouthing the words out than saying them. They listened very still when the sounds of one foot pair walked into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I think so. Let’s continue.”

“Can you stay quiet then?” A wicked grin spread on Noctis’s face. He pushed back down slowly in Eve, inciting a quiet moan from her. “Shush,” he murmured softly into her ear.

The sudden rush that came from the danger of getting caught stirred both of them to finish faster than they had intended to. Or rather it helped Eve sprint over the finish line and Noctis couldn’t help but to follow when she tightened around him.

Noctis rolled on the bed on his back and peeled off the used rubber. Eve turned to cuddle under his arm.

“I met someone interesting in the party,” Eve said thoughtful, laying her head on Noctis’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“That guy who bought me a drink.”

Noctis was silent, a sting of jealousy piercing his stomach. Not that it really should have mattered, but that was something a guy did not want to hear straight after sex.

Eve turned on her stomach to see Noctis’s face. “By the way did you see Gladio and Caitlin?”

“Yeah,” Noctis husked and chuckled lightly, “I’ve never seen Gladio drool like that before.”

“What about Prompto and Cindy? Do you think he has a chance?” Eve said excited for their friend. Cindy was super cute and nice; a perfect match for Prompto.

“Do you?” Noctis asked smirking.

“Hm, I could see that happening. Like in ten years,” Eve said and they giggled, their bodies shaking enticingly. They gazed in each other’s eyes for a few silent seconds. Noctis pulled Eve closer in for a kiss, which she gladly allowed.

“I hope Caitlin is a heavy sleeper,” Noctis murmured into Eve’s ear, making her quiver. She pressed her lips harder on his.

Every time Noctis initiated control in bed like that, husking in her ear something arousing, Eve felt she would melt on the spot. His breath on her skin felt so safe and comforting. It made familiar and gentle warmth spread inside her, mixed with physical lust.

Every time they kissed and she felt her skin against his, she wondered how the hell they had ended up like that again. They had a silent agreement on not talking about their nights together. They had never discussed if there was or could be anything more between them. At the same time Eve feared and wanted for the arrangement to come to its end.

Old childhood friends having sleepovers was nothing to be alarmed of. Nobody ever asked anything and if someone did, it was usually Prompto. He would just be content with anything Eve or Noctis could come up with. Gladio and Ignis were tactful enough to not ask questions and Eve was fairly sure that they knew exactly what was going on. Since Eve’s and Noctis’s series of continuing one night stands didn’t affect their friendship on the outside, it didn’t bother the others.

“Okay, now I’m going to sleep,” Noctis said breathily as he rolled again from top of Eve. She giggled.

“You know, I could’ve taken point on the second round, but you were so eager…” she murmured. Noctis turned his head to smile for her. “You sure you’re too tired for round three?” Eve batted her eyelashes and moved her index finger across Noctis’s chest.

“Yeah, unless you wanna go borrow a condom from Caitlin,” Noctis said. Eve’s finger stopped and she let out a sigh which soon turned into a chuckle.

“We’re out again? Uh, wow,” she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

“I’ll bring some next time,” Noctis said and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“I thought we agreed that there won’t be a next time?”

“Yeah, that’s what we always say. Good night, Eve.”

“Sleep well, Noct.”

 

* * *

 

Eve popped her eyes open and squeezed them shut quickly again. Her head was throbbing and she felt like puking. She turned to rest her forehead against Noctis’s shoulder. His arm moved to grab her waist and he pulled her closer. They were all sweaty and gross. The room must’ve smelled of death.

Eve was desperate for shower. She weighed in her mind which was more repulsive: to vomit in shower or to stay in the dirty bedsheets. With shaky willpower, she got up and dragged her feet into the bathroom. Normally Noctis would have joined her in scrubbing away the previous night’s sins or maybe adding some more to the list, but it wasn’t an option anymore since they didn’t want Caitlin to catch wind on them.

Eve tiptoed back to her room wearing just a towel around her. Noctis and obviously Caitlin were still sleeping. She poked Noctis’s cheek and giggled when he frowned in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning sunshine,” Eve said and sat next to him, brushing her hair. Noctis grunted and yawned.

“What time is it?” he asked scratching his bare chest sleepily.

“Shower and toothbrush time for you,” Eve said.

“Oh really?” Noctis said brightening up and sat up to kiss Eve’s cheek. “Mm. Are you only wearing a towel or am I still dreaming?”

“Caitlin is in the next room,” Eve warned, but let Noctis pull her on the bed. He began unwrapping the towel on her slowly like a present. Eve stopped his hands.

“That didn’t bother you last night,” Noctis pointed out.

“Yeah, I know. Go shower, I’ll make some breakfast for us,” Eve said quickly and hopped off the bed to Noctis’s dismay.

They were lazily munching toast at the kitchen table and surfing on their cellphones, when Caitlin’s head popped in the door frame. Eve turned around just in time to see the wide range of emotions flash through her face. She went from confused to shocking realization and through embarrassment back to shock.

“Uh, good morning Caitlin. Feeling hungover?” Eve asked and motioned towards the toast bag, “Want to eat something?”

“Uh, no thanks, I was going to get something from the campus café… Good morning, Noctis” Caitlin said turning to Noctis. He didn’t look away from his game and mumbled something in response. “Anyway, I’ll be going now and leave you two to… it.” With that Caitlin quickly turned on her heels and dashed through the front door.

“Can I have one more?” Noctis asked nodding at the toaster.

“Sure, go ahead.”

 

* * *

 

“So, uh, about this morning…” Caitlin didn’t know how to say what she wanted to say.

“Yeah?” Gladio asked.

“Eve and Noctis were casually having a breakfast when I woke up,” she said.

“What about it?” he asked.

“Uh. Didn’t you hear me? I said _Eve and Noctis were together_ this morning. After the party yesterday.”

“Yeah, I heard ya. So what’s the big deal?” Gladio chuckled at Caitlin’s shock.

“Uh, you know… I think they did _it_ last night.”

Gladio burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh, they’ve been at it for years. Just pay no mind to it and let them think you saw nothing.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened in shock. She was extremely bemused.

“Uh, what the fuck. They’re like– what. Friends with benefits, then?” she blushed a tad when she thought about who she was discussing this surreal subject with.

“I guess,” Gladio said like it was not a big deal. Maybe Caitlin should just stop thinking about her roommate’s bedroom life.


End file.
